Mary
' Mary '''is a minor character in VeggieTales. She first appears in ''"Duke and the Great Pie War" ''as a villager of the Kingdom of Scone, and was offended by Rhubarbarians, such as Petunia. She then appears again as a villager of Sherwood Forest in ''"Minnisota Cuke and the Search for Sameson's Hairbrush." ''Mary then makes some further cameo appearances, and then acts as Mary in ''"The Little Drummer Boy." Appearance Mary is a light orange carrot who has a small red nose and beady eyes. She is usually seen wearing a white hood and a dark pink dress, but once seen wearing rainbows a blue one, and also a yellow. She also has brown hair. Acting *Herself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Herself in "Bully Trouble on Minnisota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Themselves in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Mexican Women Lady in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Herself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Herself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Herself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Herself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Herself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Herself in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Singer in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Herself in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Herself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Herself in "King of the Quest" *Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "A New Job" *Herself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Herself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Herself in "Gravity Rises" *Herself in "Inspicable Me" *Herself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Herself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Herself in "Nharlie and Sola" Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Carrots Category:Characters Gallery Wiki8 046.JPG|Mary as a cartoon"'' Wiki8 047.JPG|Mary in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Wiki8 033.JPG|Mary in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on Abe and the Amazing Promise" Wiki8 013.JPG|Mary in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" Wiki8 038.JPG|Mary without her hood"'' Wiki8 042.JPG|Mary in "The Little Drummer Boy" Wiki 9 019.JPG|Mary in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" Wiki 9 021.JPG|Mary in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Heart" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Carrots Category:Adults Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men